


You'll Have to Show Me

by thelonelywriter



Series: Destiel and BDSM [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blowjobs, Bottom Dean, Cock Rings, Dean and Cas are married, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Handcuffs, I think that's it - Freeform, Kinky Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Sub Dean, Teasing, Top Cas, dom Cas, domestic AU, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have been together for over two years, but there's an important secret that Castiel has been hiding, and Dean is eager to find out what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Have to Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> SO. This work is very similar to my other fanfiction, 'Sweating it Out,' however, this one is in a slightly different 'verse. This work is obviously part of a series, and the following fics that come after this are meant to be read in succesion with this fic. (The link to the follow up fic is in the end notes but I'm not sure if it works whoops.) I didn't want to chapter this work because it most likely will not be completed and it doesn't really have much of a plot. Does that make sense? Hopefully... ANYWAYS. I hope you enjoy reading this, this type of fic seemed to attract you guys, so there's more to come!!

"A gay club?" Dean asked slightly incredulously from where he sat perched on the counter, watching Castiel stir pasta on the stove. Castiel simply shrugged, looking over at him.

"Yeah, it's just like any other club, Dean, it's nothing to be scared about," he said, watching as Dean crossed his arms.

"I never said I was scared Cas," he said. Castiel grinned slightly, biting the inside of his cheek to try and hide it. Dean stuck his leg out, poking Cas in his side with foot. "You be quiet," he hushed, Castiel looking over at him with a shocked face.

"I never even said anything!" he protested. Dean let a small smile pass over his face.

"But you were thinking it." Cas rolled his eyes, grabbing a colander to drain the pasta.

"Look, I know some friends there who wanna meet up, and I'm sure they'd love to see you Dean," Castiel explained, glancing over at Dean. Dean sighed. Clubs, bars, they were his thing. One for gay people, not exactly his thing. He had never exactly been to one before, and the thought of it made him a little nervous. But Castiel could sense that. "Dean, if you don't wanna go, then that's okay. I'm just suggesting that maybe you step a little out of your comfort zone," he said soothingly as he rested his hand on Dean's thigh. "If it makes you uncomfortable then we don't have to go," he said, looking up at Dean with those big blue eyes he couldn't say no to. Dean smiled softly, knowing how easily Castiel would comply if he had said no and asked to do something else instead. But he was right, it was good for Dean to get out of his comfort zone every once in a while.

"Alright, I'll go," he said. Castiel beamed back at his response.

"You're the best Dean," he chirped, leaning up on his tippy-toes so he could give Dean a kiss.

"So which friends are going?" Dean asked curiously as he watched Castiel flutter about the kitchen.

"Well, Balthazar wants to meet us there." Dean nodded. Castiel had told him all different stories and little facts about Balthazar, Castiel's best friend. Aside from Dean of course, who doubled the role of husband/best friend. "Balthazar is dating this new guy named Crowley who is ugh," Cas rolled his eyes. "He can be a little devil sometimes, let's just say that. I've met him a few times. Then there's Charlie and Dorothy, they are the sweetest couple. I went to college with Charlie, we had a social theory class together. She met Dorothy a little while after we met," Castiel explained, stirring sauce on the stove. "You've met them a couple times before. Then there's Garth and Chuck, and I doubt they'll actually show up. Chuck is an avid writer, so he likes to stay in and write a lot. Sometimes Garth gets stir crazy though, so he drags Chuck out to get some fresh air. Oh, and then there's Gabriel of course, he's the bartender there. We go waaaay back. He knew me since the first day of high school. I haven't seen him in a long long time though, he's always really busy. You've only met him a couple times, he was at the wedding," Castiel explained, handing Dean plates to set the table. Dean slid of the counter, setting two plates down at the small table. Castiel and him had been together for two years and five months now, and they had been married eight months. Dean loved every second of it, especially when he found out about something he never knew about Cas. It always made him smile. His thoughts were interrupted by Castiel coming over to the table to set down a large dish of pasta. "I think that's about it," he declared, sitting down across from Dean. "I think you may have met most of them at the wedding. But don't worry, they're all nice people, you'll do fine Dean," reassured Cas who smiled over at Dean.

"As long as I'll have you by my side," Dean said, his hand reaching out to brush Castiel's. Sometimes he still couldn't believe how he landed someone as gentle and loving as Castiel.

\---

The next night found the two wandering into a nearby club called The Underground. Dean trailed behind Castiel, his nerves a little on edge. Cas turned to him as they went in, shooting him an encouraging smile and squeezing his hand tight. Dean decided upon entering the club that Cas had been right, it was a normal club like any other. He could definitely do this. No problem. Castiel brought him up to the bar where other people chattered loudly. After a minute or so, a shorter man with dark brown hair and a mischievous grin came over to them. "Cassie! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while," he proclaimed, Castiel sighing at the nickname. His eyes immediately went over to Dean.

"Gabriel this is Dean," Castiel told him, gesturing over at Dean who nodded at Gabriel.

"Well, you are quite the looker Dean, even more handsome than the last time I saw you," Gabriel said slyly, Cas slapping him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey! Just making conversation," he retorted. Castiel rolled his eyes in response. The three talked for a bit before Gabriel was waved over by someone on the other side of the bar.

"Oh! There's Balthazar," Cas stated, looking over to the other side of the club. "You wanna come with me?" he asked Dean who thought for a moment.

"You go and say hi first, I'll be over in a bit," he said. Castiel smiled and nodded before giving him a quick kiss and scooting out of his chair to wander across the room. Dean took another sip of his drink, watching Castiel talk animatedly with Balthazar.

"Sooo, how long have you guys been together by now?" Gabriel asked before sliding over to Dean.

"Two years and five months," Dean said with a smile. Gabriel nodded approvingly. "

You guys had kinky sex yet?" he asked calmly and straightforwardly. Dean choked on his drink, not in the least bit expecting that question.

"What?" he croaked out. Gabriel smiled.

"Oh, c'mon, Cassie over there is like the biggest sex freak ever. Trust me," he said, giving Dean a look. Dean widened his eyes.

"Wait- did you- have you guys-?" Gabriel's eyes widened to match Dean's.

"Woah, no no no, no, definitely not," he said, shaking his head, causing Dean to sigh in relief. "But I knew him all through high school and college. I have talked to enough of his boyfriends to hear what goes on in the bedroom," he said knowingly. Dean paused and thought over Gabriel's words as he left to serve another drink. Castiel was the most normal, regular guy when it came to sex. He was incredible at it, but he was never kinky. Dean looked over at him curiously, Castiel waving him over to join Balthazar and Crowley. Dean walked over hesitantly. The only thing he could think of the rest of the night was what Cas was hiding, and why.

\---

Dean waited until they were both home that night before bringing up what Gabriel had said to Cas. Dean was already in bed, Cas getting into his pajamas before Dean spoke up. "So. Gabriel tells me that you're a sex freak," he stated cooly, Castiel turning bright red at his words, pausing midway of getting his shirt on.

"Well, that's Gabriel, he likes to say stuff like that, you know," he said with a nervous laugh, avoiding Dean's gaze.

"Cas, what aren't you telling me?" Castiel groaned, flopping down on the bed.

"I'm gonna kill him," he mumbled into the comforter. Dean sighed, pulling Cas onto his lap. He let his hand cup the side of Castiel's face, his thumb stroking over his cheek.

"Hey, you know you can tell me anything Cas. I'm not gonna judge you," he muttered kindly, finding Castiel's eyes. Castiel sighed before talking, fiddling with his fingers the whole time.

"I used to be into, well, I used to be into BDSM, okay? But then I met you and I really really liked you a lot, and I was scared that if I brought it up that you wouldn't wanna see me again because of it. You're just so beautiful and funny and kind and you were the best thing I had seen in a while and I didn't want to lose you. And over time I just kinda forgot about it, it slipped my memory. So I didn't say anything," he admitted quietly. Dean didn't miss a beat before placing a soft kiss on Cas' forehead.

"Cas, that doesn't change anything, that doesn't change the way I feel about you. I still love you," he whispered, Cas finally looking into Dean's eyes.

"You really mean that?" he asked quietly. Dean nodded.

"I used to be with some pretty kinky people in the past too. Probably not as kinky as you, judging by what Gabriel said," he teased, nudging Castiel playfully. Cas grinned. "It makes you happy?" Dean questioned. Castiel blushed even harder, looking down. He nodded shyly. "Well," Dean began, stroking a hand through Cas' hair. "I say you show me some of what you used to do," he compromised in a low voice. Cas looked up at him, blinking.

"You- really? You'd let me do that?" he asked, unable to believe what Dean was actually saying. Dean smiled, nodding.

"Cas we've been together for over two years now, I trust you. And I love you," he said with a soft smile.

"Are you sure you'd wanna, you know, do that kinda stuff?" Castiel asked hesitantly.

"If it'll make you happy then yes," he said, giving Cas a kiss. "We'll talk about it in the morning, okay?" Castiel nodded with a smile, slipping off his lap to cuddle up next to him.

"Goodnight Dean," he said through a yawn. Dean smiled, his arm slipping around Castiel's waist.

"Goodnight Cas."

\---

The next morning Dean woke up to find Castiel sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and the Sunday newspaper. "Morning babe," he muttered, giving him a peck on the cheek before wandering into the kitchen.

"Morning," Cas responded, flipping a page in the paper. Dean poured himself a cup of coffee, grabbing a box of cereal and sitting across from Cas.

"So, I believe we were in the middle of having a conversation about your history of having extreme kinky sex," Dean said, looking over at Castiel whose eyes peeked over the top of the paper.

"You really wanna have this conversation over breakfast?" he asked, to which Dean simply nodded. Castiel sighed, putting the paper down. "Okay, what do you wanna know?" Dean shrugged. Castiel paused, chewing on his lip. "Okay, well, Balthazar was quite the firecracker in college and we roomed together. So he started telling me of all these wild adventures he was having. And whatever he would tell me would sort of rub off on me, I would go out and try it, usually hesitantly, mind you. Then, he told me about BDSM. At first I was a little horrified, you know how I came from a pretty conservative family, so it was a bit of a shock. But then I started to explore it and I found out that I really liked it. So that's how I got into it," he explained, sitting back in his chair to search Dean's facial expressions. "Do you know anything about it?" Castiel inquired cautiously. Dean thought for a moment.

"I think I know a little. I mean I read Fifty Shades of Grey," he admitted shyly. Castiel snorted.

"Oh God Dean, that book is the least accurate portrayal of BDSM in history. Trust me, that's not what it's like. BDSM is about trust and aftercare, and enjoying the sensations and power exchange. It's a lot more than whips and ropes and chains and spanking," he explained. Dean nodded, glad that Castiel was experienced enough to know what the hell he was talking about. "There's this thing called SSC, which stands for Safe, Sane, and Consensual. That's what should be kept in mind whenever you're acting out a scene or playing. And you always have a safeword for when you wanna stop, and a physical safeword like raising your hand for when there are other things, um, occupying your mouth. And the basics are that there's a submissive person, and a dominant person. The dominant partner runs things, usually tells the submissive partner what do do and, depending on the couple and the rules set, sometimes punishes them when the misbehave. Usually the submissive person wears a collar, and usually they're associated with being a bottom, whereas the dominant is associated with being a top. There's also people or couples who switch so sometimes one person will sub and the next day they'll be a dom."

"Wow, you really know you're stuff," Dean awed at Cas who looked away. 

"Well, when you've done it for years, you get the gist," Castiel said, sipping his coffee.

"So, were you usually submissive or dominant?" Dean asked curiously. Castiel blushed a little.

"I started off as a sub because I had no clue what I was supposed to do, but then when I became more experienced I would be the dom sometimes. I switched around really," he said calmly. Dean could already feel himself heat up at the thought of Cas telling him what to do, commanding him. Then telling Cas what to do, having him all soft and compliant beneath him. "Already daydreaming about it?" Castiel asked with a small smile, catching the slight blush that crept over Dean, his gaze off in the distance. Dean cleared his throat, looking away from Cas.

"Well, I have to admit the thought of you commanding me is pretty hot. You know what you're doing, imagine all the things you could do to me," he said, looking over at Cas with a mischievous grin. Castiel paused, feeling his heart rate quicken.

"Dean, would you really wanna do this? I mean, really?" Castiel asked, hoping that Dean would say yes.

"It's something we can at least try, Cas. I trust you, you know what you're doing, and I think..." He got up to snuggle up next to Cas. "That I would really like it," he said, pressing a kiss the to back of Castiel's neck, making him shiver.

"Alright, if you're sure." Castiel could feel his nerves jump in earnest. "But if you don't like any of it, we'll stop, okay? And we'll start off slow, we're not gonna rush into collars and punishments and contracts yet. I want you to get a taste for it before we go full out. And I don't wanna hurt you," he muttered, turning to face Dean. "That sounds good to me," he replied with a soft smile.

\---

"Alright," Castiel said with a sigh, patting the bed for Dean to sit next to him. Dean happily complied, sitting next to Cas. "I figured the first thing we could try..." Castiel paused as he grabbed something out of the bedside drawer. "Handcuffs," he stated. "So if you wouldn't be opposed, I could handcuff you to the bed frame. And..." He paused once again to move closer to Dean, kissing his jaw and giving playful nips. "I may or may not have taken a trip to a certain sex store, meaning I may or may not have a cock ring, meaning..." He gave Dean a slow, deep kiss, each of their hearts beating faster. Castiel pulled away teasingly to finish his sentence. "I may or may not be able to control when you orgasm," he whispered in Dean's ear. Dean felt a hot feeling rush through him, deciding that no, he definitely would not be opposed to that.

"That sounds incredibly sexy," he whispered, laying back so that Castiel could straddle him.

"You'd like that huh, babe?" Castiel asked quietly, kissing Dean once again, deepening the kiss as he left teasing touches all over him.

"Yes," Dean replied breathlessly. Castiel pulled away, looking at Dean's sparkling green eyes that had been almost overcome by his dark pupils.

"What's your safeword?" he asked, Dean replying quickly. They had already talked this over earlier, just so they made sure neither of them forgot.

"Caterpillar."

"Mine is butterfly. I'm gonna check in with you every once in a while and see what color you are, green for keep going, yellow for slow down, and red for stop, okay? And remember the physical safeword, two fingers up. I'm not gonna be too strict with you because I don't wanna make it too intense. Do you have any questions?" he asked, nuzzling against Dean's shoulder. Dean could feel his nerves racing; but not in a bad way. He knew that Castiel would make this good for him.

"No," he replied. Castiel grinned, looking at Dean once more before diving in to kiss him, Dean opening his mouth obediently to let Cas in. Castiel took control of the kiss, running his tongue slowly along the roof of Dean's mouth, something he knew never failed to turn Dean on. He continued the kiss, taking Dean's lower lip in his teeth and nipping softly before slipping back into his mouth. His hands wandered upwards to cup the sides of Dean's face gently while he aligned his crotch with Dean's, grinding down onto him slowly and smoothly. Dean moaned softly into the kiss, rocking his hips forwards to meet Cas', feeling the heat of arousal pool low in his stomach, his cock already begging to be freed from his jeans. Castiel let his fingers wander down towards the hem of Dean's shirt, pushing it up and over his head before throwing it to the other side of the room. His fingers danced gracefully over Dean's tan skin whilst he continued the gradual pace of rolling his hips over Dean's. Dean's hands found themselves at Cas' hips, desperate to touch that pale, smooth skin that always heated during moments like these. He slipped his hands up Castiel's shirt while Castiel pulled away, looking at Dean, his lips ghosting his.

"Give me your hands," he said softly. Dean begrudgingly took his hands away from Castiel's skin, letting him take them. Castiel took the handcuffs, carefully twisting them around the bed frame, securing Dean's wrists. "Good? Not too tight?" he asked simply, his lips still brushing against Dean's.

"They're good," Dean said, adjusting to the feeling of being restrained. A fleeting piece of fear flew past him, but then he relaxed, knowing that Castiel was always careful with him, and he would never do anything Dean didn't want. And right now, this was what he wanted. Castiel moved down Dean's body, planting soft kisses all over, interspersed with rough, bruising bites and nips that would definitely leave marks for weeks. He held eye contact with Dean as he moved up, swiping his tongue over one nipple before taking it in his mouth. Dean let out a shaky groan watching as Cas teethed and sucked, eliciting whimpers from him when he bit particularly hard. Castiel pulled away, moving onto the other, but not before quietly asking,

"What's your color?"

"Green," Dean choked out, moaning again as Castiel suckled on his other nipple, never dropping his gaze. After he had stroked a thumb softly over each one, admiring his work, he peeled off his shirt, slipping off the bed to get rid of his pants and boxers too. Dean stared over at Castiel, biting his lip, marveling his pale, flushed body in all its curves and lines. Castiel climbed back on the bed, sitting on his heels next to Dean, his hand wandering over Dean's chest.

"You like what you see, huh?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Dean breathed out, his eyes fluttering closed as Cas' hand wandered farther and farther downwards.

"Do you wanna get out of these jeans baby?" Castiel asked, leaning in to mouth at Dean's neck.

"God yes," he muttered, feeling Castiel drape himself over him, shimmying down to the edge of his jeans. As he slipped his jeans down and off, he was met with the bulge in Dean's boxers. He slipped a palm over Dean's hardened cock, relishing in the moan he got as a response.

"You like it when I touch you there baby?" he asked, his hand wavering only inches over Dean's boxers.

"Yes, yes touch me again," Dean pleaded, looking over at Cas with expectant eyes. Castiel let one finger brush over Dean's boxers.

"I'll touch you there later, don't worry baby," he said in response to the aggravated whimper Dean let out. He slipped further up Dean's body, Dean keeping his eyes on Castiel's leaking cock. "First," he began before positioning himself right in front of Dean's mouth. "Suck me," he started. "Give me your color first though," he said, pausing. Dean didn't have to think twice before answering.

"Green," he said. Castiel smiled.

"Good," he said before sinking down into Dean's mouth. He let himself sink all the way down, knowing after enough blowjobs from Dean that he had nearly no gag reflex. He moaned loudly at the warmth and wetness he was sheathed in. It was an awkward position, Castiel bracing his hands on the wall behind him. Still, Dean did his best, hollowing out his cheeks as his tongue slid down the underside of his cock. Castiel pulled out enough so that Dean could suckle hard on the head of his dick, his tongue flicking in the slit. "Oh God Dean," Castiel groaned as Dean eagerly brought his mouth up to get more of Cas' dick in his mouth. "Such a good cocksucker for me," he muttered. Dean moaned loudly around Castiel's dick at those words. He swore he was going to come in his boxers like a teenager, he felt so incredibly turned on. The view of Castiel sweating and panting above him, letting loose the occasional moan, wasn't helping either. Dean let out a whimper, purposely fluttering his throat before sucking harder, his tongue curling. Castiel groaned out a, 'Dean,' before he was coming with a loud moan, his legs nearly giving out underneath him, his muscles quivering. Dean swallowed it all with ease, licking and lapping at Cas' softening dick until there was nothing left.

Castiel fell back, straddling Dean to catch his breath. He leant forward, kissing Dean roughly, tasting himself on Dean's tongue. "You're amazing," he whispered softly against Dean's skin, making him smile at the words. "Don't worry baby, I'm still gonna fuck you, I haven't forgotten about you," he muttered, making Dean's nerves race. He was so eager to come, he needed to come. Castiel kissed him once again before slipping lower and lower down Dean's body until he was pulling off his boxers. Dean let out a little noise of relief at the release of his clothes. He opened his eyes in time to see Cas slip something down around his cock until it was snug at the base. For a second Dean forgot, but then he remembered the cock ring. He whimpered, drawing Castiel's gaze towards him. Castiel crawled back up, hovering over him. "I know baby," he spoke soothingly. "But I can't have you coming before me. I'm gonna get myself hard again, then I'm gonna fuck you, and then you can come, alright sweetheart?" he said, caressing Dean's cheek. Dean was about to protest but he knew that Castiel had a shorter refractory period than normal which was, of course, an extreme perk right now. Dean nodded, smiling up at Castiel who smiled back. "You're being so good for me baby, so good," he whispered, kissing Dean slowly and sweetly. Castiel looked lovingly down at Dean before finding his way back to the space between his legs. Castiel held eye contact with Dean once again before sinking down onto his length, making Dean groan.

"Fuck, Cas," he mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut as Castiel worked his tongue around Dean's swollen cock, his teeth ever-so lightly grazing the sensitive skin there before circling his tongue around the slit, knowing exactly what drove Dean insane. Dean could feel himself about to come, and if it wasn't for that damn cock ring he would've already come by now. And the whole time Castiel just watched him with these wide eyes, just daring him to come, even though he couldn't. Castiel pulled off momentarily, his thumb and fingers giving gentle and teasing touches. "Cas," Dean whined, his hips twitching, begging for friction.

"What is it baby?" he asked, watching Dean intently.

"I need to come, please, Cas," he pleaded. Castiel simply circled a finger around the head of Dean's cock.

"I know, and you will. Trust me, I'm gonna give you an incredible orgasm, you'll thank me afterwards." Dean let out an annoyed huff of air. "What's your color?" Dean snorted.

"Green. If you're ever gonna fuck me that is," he replied sassily, making Castiel chuckle.

"You know you're real bossy?" he said, his fist lightly encircled around Dean's dick. Dean thrusted his hips into it, still searching for anything to rut up against besides the air.

"You've told me before," he groaned, his cock nearly painful. Dean looked down, finding Cas sinking back down on his dick, his eyes fluttering closed as his hand trailed down to his own cock, giving it a couple encouraging strokes. Dean moaned loudly, the sight making him twenty times more turned on. "Christ Cas, do you know how fucking hot that is," he groaned, his eyes glued to Cas. He pulled off of him with a smirk, looking back at him.

"What, you like watching me touch myself?" he asked, his voice smooth. The words alone made Dean's dick tingle in excitement.

"Fuck yes," he muttered, watching Cas' cock grow hard once again in his hands. Cas grinned softly, getting off the bed only to return with a bottle of lube and a condom.

"Now, I believe I said something about fucking you?" he whispered. Before Dean could answer Castiel had a slick finger pressed against him, coaxing him to relax. He became pliable in Castiel's hands as he slipped one finger in, slowly thrusting it in and out.

"Fuck, Cas put in another one," Dean groaned, growing impatient. Castiel grinned, his middle finger joining his forefinger.

"Well, someone's eager today, aren't they?" he asked teasingly, to which Dean just shot him a glare. Dean jumped, realizing that Castiel had passed over that little bundle of nerves that made his dick ache even more.

"Cas, oh fuck yes," he moaned, Castiel smirking in response.

"You want a third finger? Or do you want me to touch you? What do you what Dean, tell me what you want," Castiel whispered. Dean gathered his mind to form coherent sentences.

"I want you, want you inside me, want you to let me come," he muttered, looking up at Cas with pleading eyes. Cas slipped in a third finger, watching Dean with rapture.

"You'll get what you want baby, don't worry," he soothed, his fingers pausing. Dean looked up at him, a look of confusion passing over his face. "Fuck yourself for me," Cas said, his fingers still paused halfway. Dean let out another irritated groan before rolling his hips down to meet Castiel's fingers. His hips continued the same pace, Castiel unmoving, simply watching Dean.

"Cas, please," Dean whined, his muscles burning in every way possible.

"Please what, Dean?" he asked innocently.

"Fuck me," he growled. Cas pulled all his fingers out, his hand now moving softly over Dean's stomach.

"Is that what you'd like? My cock inside you, pounding into you?" he cooed.

"Yes Cas, yes, please," he pleaded. Castiel smiled, complying with what Dean had asked, and tore open the condom packet. Dean watched him carefully as he slipped it on, applying a generous amount of lube to his own aching cock. Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel's waist, feeling Castiel already positioned at his entrance. He gave Castiel an encouraging look, groaning as he pushed in slowly until he had bottomed out. Dean needed no time adjusting, but still Castiel gave it to him, waiting before giving one experimental, shallow thrust. "Keep going," Dean said eagerly, looking up at a panting Cas. He continued giving slow, teasing thrusts of his hips, just barely grazing Dean's prostate. "Harder Cas, C'mon I'm not gonna break," he said, his body lighting up with pleasure as Cas let his hips roll forward forcefully, the angle changing so that he was pounding Dean's prostate. "Fuck, Cas just like that, don't stop!" he moaned loudly as Castiel grinned in response. He could feel his dick throbbing, on the edge of coming, waiting for it for what felt like hours.

Castiel kept slamming into him, the sight of Dean underneath him, breathing heavy, covered in sweat, made him light up with desire, each and every thrust of his hips becoming more powerful, more uneven. He could feel himself creeping up on his own orgasm, feeling a heated wave rush over him, his whole body starting to tense up. "Come for me Cas, come inside me, wanna feel you," Dean encouraged him, sending him over the edge. His hips stuttered, a mumbled, 'Dean,' escaping his lips along with a cry, his body thrumming with pleasure in the aftermath of a second orgasm. He panted hard for a minute before pulling out of Dean, rolling off the bed to throw the condom away. He stood for a moment, taking in the sight of Dean who was still tied up, still painfully hard. "Cas," he whimpered, drawing Castiel forwards to the bed.

"You think you should come now sweetheart?" Castiel whispered in his ear, listening to the quickened pace of his breath. "Yes," he whimpered back in response. Cas smiled at him, sitting back between Dean's legs, slipping off the cock ring. Dean sighed graciously at the relief, needing something, anything to push him over the edge. And Castiel gave him that. He sank his mouth back down over Dean's dick, his hand coming around to slip past the slick furl of muscle, his finger finding the same bundle of nerves that made Dean pliant with arousal. Castiel let his tongue and mouth suck hard, teasing the head of his cock, whilst his finger rubbed non-stop over his prostate. Dean barely had time to warn Cas before he was coming harder than he had in years. His whole body went into complete sensation shock, burning red hot with a wave of pleasure so powerful it felt like it lasted minutes. Castiel swallowed it all, straddling Dean once again to give him a sloppy kiss. Dean was still breathing hard, his heartbeat racing, working through the delicious sensations and feelings brought on by his orgasm.

"Was that good, huh?" Castiel asked, burying his face in the crook of Dean's neck and placing delicate kisses there. Dean huffed out a breath of laughter.

"Good? Cas are you out of your mind? That was amazing," he said in awe, smiling when Cas beamed back at him.

"You really mean that?" he asked, going to the bedside drawer for the key to the handcuffs.

"Yes, really! You were right, that was the best orgasm I've had in years, seriously," he said, rubbing his wrists as Cas put the handcuffs back. "Please tell me you've got more kinky stuff up your sleeve," he said, pulling Castiel down next to him and bringing him close. Castiel gave a sly smirk.

"I don't know, I may possibly have some more ideas," he told him, rubbing his nose gently against Dean's. "And, as previously stated, may have taken a little trip to a sex store." Dean grinned, kissing him again.

"You're awesome, you know that?" Castiel smiled, snuggling closer to Dean.

"Ditto."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Again! I hope you enjoyed reading that, feedback is greatly appreaciated, and thank you so much for reading!!! :3 If you'd like to know what happens next then the [sequel fic is here :)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4089082?view_adult=true)


End file.
